Story:Starship Helena/The Savage Empire/Act One
Act One Fade In Ext. Space, Mars orbit (Note: Opening credits fall over opening scenes) At Utopia Planitia Shipyards Federation starships are being built, refitted or launched as a worker bees fly by and then the camera pans up to a Constitution-class vessel being refitted and upgraded as a shuttle is flying towards the drydock. Cmdr. Martin (vo): First officer's log stardate 5467.6. It's been two months after the attack on the Constitution and the destruction of the Bolian colony in the Brezza sector as well as my friend's dishonorable discharge and his resignation from Starfleet I've been ordered to service aboard the USS Helena as her first officer I don't know what awaits me at my new post but I am ready to service my Captain and crew with honor just wish Kyle was here serving with me as well. Int. Shuttle back compartment Commander Martin is sitting in the back looking at the padd of the schematics of the USS Helena as he breathes and then Lieutenant Mitchell turns to him in the back compartment. Lt. Mitchell: Sir we're approaching drydock B. Commander Martin puts the padd down and walks over to the co-pilot chair and sat next to him. Cmdr. Martin: That's the Helena?. He turns to him and nods. Lt. Mitchell: Yes, sir that's the USS Helena Constitution-class 23 decks crew complement 400 cruising speed warp 8. He turns to the Commander. Lt. Mitchell: She's been restored from the old design, the Captain was putting off the refit until the chief engineer kept bugging her about it while we were on border patrol so we've been here a week or two getting refitted the engineering team has been working around the clock to get her back up to speed. Commander Martin looks at the ship. Cmdr. Martin: When are we scheduled to launch Lieutenant?. He turns to him. Lt. Mitchell: Whenever the engineering team gets off their butts and give us a launch date. John snickers. Cmdr. Martin: Yeah that's true. Lieutenant Mitchell inputs commands into the console. Lt. Mitchell: The flight control has cleared us for landing. Ext. Space, Mars orbit The shuttle enters the shuttlebay. Int. Main bridge Commander Martin walks onto the bridge and sees the crew working on the systems and the relays, as Lieutenant Commander Samson sees the Commander. Ltcmdr. Samson: Commander welcome aboard the Helena, I'm Lieutenant Commander James Samson, chief tactical officer and security chief. The two shook hands. Cmdr. Martin: Thanks Commander where's the Captain?. He points to the newly built ready room. Int. Ready room Captain Taylor is walking about through the room holding padds in her hands. Adm. Taylor (monitor): Your sister is pregnant. She walks to her desk. Capt. Taylor: When is she due?. He breathes. Adm. Taylor (monitor): She's 4 weeks pregnant and soon she'll get to know what the gender of the child is. She smiles. Capt. Taylor: I'm gonna be an aunt nice. Her father looks at her on the monitor. Adm. Taylor (monitor): Marcia when are you coming home?. '' She looks at several padds. Capt. Taylor: As soon as we're finished with our refit and shakedown cruise I'll set a course for Earth. Adm. Taylor (monitor): ''That's good just be careful. Before he could finish an officer hands him a padd. Adm. Taylor (monitor): We've just received a distress call from one of our ships along the Romulan border, but we can't raise them. Marcia looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Father our refits aren't complete yet. He interlaces his fingers and leans forward. Adm. Taylor (On monitor): Marcia I know that you're crew have been working triple shifts to get the ship back up and running but you're the closest ship, and we need the best crew and that's you and your crew right now the Enterprise and Captain Kirk are on another mission and it would take them an hour to get there you can be there in a few minutes. She signs. Capt. Taylor: All right Admiral feed the coordinates to the helm and we'll get it done. He nods and closes the channel. Capt. Taylor: All hands this is the Captain speaking as you all know we've been ordered to head to the Romulan Neutral Zone border to search for a missing cargo vessel that was delivering supplies to one of our bases along the border, as of right now all shore leave is cancelled helm as soon as we've cleared space dock set a course for the Romulan Neutral Zone warp factor 7 Taylor out. Cut to: Int. Main bridge Captain Taylor walks onto the bridge and the crew looks at her. Capt. Taylor: We've got our orders let's get this ship ready for launch. They go back to work as Captain Taylor sits next to Commander Martin. Capt. Taylor: You must be Commander Martin we'll chat as soon as we leave spacedock, helm take us out one-quarter impulse power. Lieutenant Mitchell inputs commands into the console. Lt. Mitchell: Engaging impulse engines. Ltcmdr. Smith turns to her. Ltcmdr. Smith: Captain the dock master has cleared us for departure. Captain Taylor nods. Capt. Taylor: All right then Lieutenant take us out. Mitchell inputs commands into the console. Ext. Space, Mars orbit In the drydock the top part lifts up and the moorings retract from the ship's primary hull as tubs snap off the ship and the impulse engines on the back powers up and the ship leaves the dock. Int. Main bridge (condition blue) The crew are at their consoles as the Captain and Commander are sitting in their chairs. Lt. Mitchell: We've cleared spacedock and also we're cleared to maneuver Captain. Captain Taylor leans forward. Capt. Taylor: All right let's bring it Mr. Mitchell come to course 124 mark 14 warp factor 7. Mitchell inputs commands into the console. Lt. Mitchell: Course set and laid in Captain. Taylor looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Engage. He presses the warp button. Ext. Space The Helena leaps into warp. (End of Act One, Fade out)